


"The Best Day"

by leftstartotheright



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftstartotheright/pseuds/leftstartotheright
Summary: This oneshot is based on a description Dominique and Kat gave on a panel at Dragon Con 2019 when asked how Waverly and Nicole would spend a day where nothing crazy was going on in Purgatory.It's my first wayhaught fanfic and english is not my first language so i hope you forgive me for any spelling errors. Enjoy my loves! ♡





	"The Best Day"

Monday, the 2nd of september, 8:30 am. The sun was shinning bright through the thin curtains and  
the glass window, hitting directly on Waverly's face. It was her favorite way of waking up because it made her feel this deep happiness and clean energy from early in the morning. Although today, something didn't feel quite right. She lazily moved her hand across the bed without opening her eyes and noticed that the usual warm presence of her girlfriend wasn't there that morning. 

Not even a minute had passed when she heard steps getting closer and closer to her room and the door gently opening and then closing. The room went silent for a second and Waverly was still too tired to fully wake up.

''Baby'' she could feel Nicole's fresh breath close to her face. All Waverly managed to get out was a small groan, she could now feel her girlfriend smiling even though she hadn't opened her eyes yet. 

''Baby, wake up'' Nicole pressed a quick kiss on Waverly's nose. Waverly didn't even move. ''Okay, i guess you'll just have to miss out on the surprise i have for you today'' said the redhead sitting up on the bed crossed legged. 

Just like that, and with her eyes still closed, Warverly sat up. ''Is it breakfast? I smell breakfast''. Nicole couldn't help but to giggle, she loved these little weird things that made Waverly, well, her Waverly. 

''It is... homemade vegan pancakes with strawberries, a cup of tea and orange juice'' Nicole grabbed the tray that she had previously left on the night stand ''freshly squeezed'' said both of them at the same time ending the sentence with a smile.

Waverly carefully grabbed her girlfriend, hands positioned on each of her cheeks, and began to press kisses all over her face. One on her chin, then on her forehead, another one on her nose, even one on that little mole Nicole had by her eyes that Waverly loved so much. 

Nicole positioned the tray on her girlfriends lap. ''I even cooked you some fake bacon, i know you normally never have stuff like that, but I thought you might try it and like it''. 

Waverly stared at the plate for a few seconds ''It's everything alright, babe? You don't have to eat it all if you don't want to'' said Nicole.

''No babe, it's absolutely perfect'' replied Waverly giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before taking her first bite of pancakes.

\-------------------------------------

''I thought this was my free day'' Nicole and Waverly had decided to go on a hike. Well, actually Nicole had suggested the activity and Waverly wasn't convinced until Nicole offered to run a bubble bath for both of them when they got back. They had already been gone for a few hours and as much as Waverly loved nature she was freezing cold.

''Well, Waves, it's supposed to be a day for both of us to rest and enjoy. It just took me a little bit longer to convince you because you always have something going on on that little selfless mind of yours'' Waverly grabbed Nicole and they both stopped walking and faced each other.

''It's not my fault that there's always something to do or someone to help. I'm officially the nicest person in Purgatory. I can't help it'' said Waverly pulling off her best puppy eyes ''I know, and that's why i love you'' Nicole couldn't help but smile. That's all she ever found herself doing when she was close to Waverly.

At first she thought it might be because when a relationship is fresh and new everything seems more exciting and all you want to do is be with that person. They are perfect in your eyes. But Nicole knew this was different, after three years of being with Waverly she still felt the deepest happiness by the smallest things Waverly did. Even the little wrinkles Waverly got by her eyes when she smiled still gave her butterflies. They both knew each other's flaws and still they worked through them. They chose each other, and the best part, despite those flaws they were still perfect in her each other's eyes.

''How about we go home and take that hot bubble bath you promised me'' asked Waverly, arms around her girlfriend's neck. ''I think i could use a couple more hours of hiking, i'm not that cold'' teased Nicole and kept walking.

Waverly stayed there standing in disbelief. She knew exactly what Nicole was doing. ''Really?'' Waverly's tone was innocent yet playful ''What about now?'' before Nicole could say a word, a snowball hit her on the face. She wiped some of the snow away from her eyes and saw Waverly giggling infront of her. 

''I can't believe i just got attacked with a snowball by the nicest person in Purgatory. You don't deserve the title''.

''Well, i can't believe my girlfriend isn't taking a bath with me. Maybe you don't deserve that title' either' Waverly jokingly fired back.

Nicole gasped pretending to be offended ''Waverly Earp, you better run for your life''.

Next thing they knew they were running after each other having the most epic snowfight on their way home.

\--------------------

''THE SORTING HAT!'' yelled Waverly.

''YES!'' screamed Nicole as she grabbed Waverly who had jumped into her arms and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist.

''That's bull crap! You have to be cheating! How did she even guess that? All haught stuff did was put both of her hands up, pyramid style'' Wynonna was getting more a more pissed off after every game.

Once they got home and took a bath, they had lied down on the sofa and read in silence for a little bit. After Wynonna insisted on staying over for dinner, they decided they would invite their other friends over and have a 'games night'. They also asked them to bring various dishes with the excuse of having diverse meals, but they were very excited of not having to cook for a change. 

Dinner had been amazing, but once the games began, both Nicole and Waverly got heated up. They were both very competitive to the point where nobody wanted to play with them. So they decided their relationship was more important than winning at 'Uno' and they chose to play charades instead where they could be a team.

''Suck it, Earp'' said Nicole to the oldest Earp. Wynnona just childishly stack her tongue out.

''We are not cheating. We are connected because she is my best baby'' said Waverly kissing Nicole's cheek.

''I'm okay with losing but i did not come here to throw up'' Wynonna made a gagging sound and Nicole just rolled her eyes at her.

Doc offered to take Wynonna and the others home. Wynonna accepted as long as they made a stop at Shorty's for a ''just a quick drink before bed''. Right.

Waverly went to the kitchen and started doing the dishes while Nicole walked their family to the door to say goodbye. The youngest earp heard the door close and after feeling a tapping on her shoulder she saw a little white flower pop out of nowhere infront of her eyes.

''I picked it up in the garden for you'' Waverly turned around and gently took the flower. She looked at Nicole's big brown eyes. Those eyes. She always got lost in them. Waverly knew how lucky she was to have Nicole, not only had she found the soulmate she didn't even know existed for her but she was also able to be herself with Nicole. In fact, in a way, Nicole had helped her to grow and find herself as an individual. 

''Have i earned the girlfriend title back?'' asked Nicole placing her hands on Waverly's waist. 

''I would say this is more of a wifey material'' they were about to kiss when they suddendly heard Wynonna's voice out of nowhere.

''Ew, so you even say these things when you are alone? I thought it might be a way of publicly punishing all of us''

''What do you want, Wynonna?'' said Nicole annoyed. 

''Don't worry, haught damn, I just came to get some food because i remembered i don't have anything left for making breakfast tomorrow'' Wynonna winked and opened the fridge. ''Remind me why we gave Wynonna the keys to our new house...'' Waverly just giggled. She knew Nicole secretly loved her sister being around all of the time. Well, at least most of the time.

''Hey, Waves, i thought you hated this fake meat shit? You like it now?'' asked Wynonna holding the fake bacon Nicole had made Waverly for breakfast.

''Waves! I'm so sorry, i didn't know'' Nicole felt really bad that Waverly felt like she had to eat it just because she had cooked it for her. ''Whatever you make for me, darling, i'll definitely eat and enjoy'' said Waverly against Nicole's lips.

\--------------------------------

Nicole sat on the bed checking her phone while she waited for Waverly to come out of the bathroom. She had poured champaign into two thin glasses, courtesy of Jeremy. 

''Today was a good day'' said Waverly closing the door behind her. She was wearing one of Nicole's t-shirts. The kind of t-shirt her girlfriend would ''borrow'' but never return and that looked a bit too big on her. This was Nicole's favorite way to see Waverly, old t-shirt on, no makeup and messy hair. Not because she looked better, she always looked amazing, but because nobody else was lucky enough to get to see Waverly like this and it reminded her constantly how fortunate she was.

''It isn't over just yet though'' Waverly lied down on the bed while Nicole grabbed both glasses of champaign and handed one to Waverly. After a few sips, Waverly lied down and Nicole rested her head on her girlfriend's stomach. 

Waverly closed her eyes, her eyelids relaxing at the feel of Nicole tracing lines and shapes on her stomach with her finger. Meanwhile she also played with her girlfriend's hair. The place was silent, only the melody of ''Lover'' by Taylor Swift filled the room. 

''Waves, can you pass me the champaign?'' asked Nicole. Just as Waverly handed the glass to Nicole, the redhead spilled a bit of champaign on her girlfriend's stomach. ''Oh shit, I've made a mess...'' Waverly couldn't help but laugh, though she tried not to move so that the liquid wouldn't spill all over the bed. 

''Sorry babe'' said Nicole. Waverly's expression went serious for a moment ''You should fix it''.

The redhead tried to go get some wipes when she felt Waverly grabbing her arm. She sat back down and looked at her girlfriend confused. Waverly grinned.

''Oh, i see you want me to fix it'' Nicole teased. ''Yes, clean it up, do whatever you need to do''. She loved when they had moments like this. She felt like a teenager again. Nicole had spent the majority of her life dreaming of a better future and for the first time Waverly made her feel like she wanted to live the present. 

''I'll see what i can do'' smiled Nicole before licking and kissing the liquid away from her girlfriend's bare stomach. 

\------------------

It was 2 am. The room was dark and Nicole and Waverly were peacefully lying down under the covers facing each other, strocking each other's hands. Every once in awhile Waverly's hand would reach up and lovingly caress Nicole's jaw for a few seconds.

''Nicole, remember that time you told me that as long as I want you'll be by my side?'' Nicole nodded. ''Well, I want you to be in my life forever. You are my life''.

''I got you, Waves'' whispered Nicole before kissing Waverly goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Give me some feedback on twitter: @kissmyjauregass 
> 
> Love you family ♡


End file.
